


The Real Deal

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [44]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: April's there for Ethan when he misses Emily.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: The Real Deal  
Characters: Ethan Choi and April Sexton  
Pairing: Ethan/April  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: April's there for Ethan when he misses Emily.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Alcohol

PUtP # 44: The Real Deal

He reeked of alcohol and April gagged as she helped Ethan inside. His sister had moved out of town. It hit him hard.

He struggled with it. Ethan stumbled and leaned against April. The room spun. He held onto her for a few moments and sighed.

April held Ethan up, closed and locked the door. She led him to the couch and helped him sit. She walked into the kitchen and made toast.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach." A few minutes later, she sat beside him, broke the toast into pieces and handed him some.

Ethan looked at April and said, "We're the real deal. At first it was about fun, but now it's more. We care about each other. We love each other."

April nodded. "You're right, our relationship has grown. It's a good thing. You make me happy and hopefully I make you happy, too."

Ethan nodded. "You do. I just miss Em. I hate that she left town with that guy."

April hugged Ethan. "I know you do, but she's gonna call, text, and e-mail. We can't force her to be here."

Ethan made a face. "Are you sure about that?"

April laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Have some more toast."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
